marveltvuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe
The Marvel Cinematic Universe is a shared universe consisting of films, television series, and comics based on Marvel Comics. Films Iron Man (2006) After many failed attempts at writing scripts for an Iron Man film, Marvel officially hired Jon Favreau to direct the film and the writing teams of Art Marcum and Matt Holloway and Mark Fergus and Hawk Ostby to write the film in April 2004. Casting immedietly went underway, with several actors being considered for the role, including Tom Cruise, Timothy Olyphant, and Leonardo DiCaprio, before Robert Downey, Jr. was cast in September 2006. Casting for the supporting roles of James Rhodes, Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, Edwin Jarvis, and Obadiah Stane were completed by February, with Don Cheadle, Gwyneth Paltrow, Olyphant, Jeremy Irons, and Jeff Bridges being cast, along with Mickey Rourke being cast in the undisclosed antagonist role, later revealed to be Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo. Filming began on March 15, 2005 and concluded on June 28, 2007. 'Hulk (2007)' 'Thor (2007)' 'Iron Man 2 (2008)' 'Ant-Man & the Wasp (2008)' 'The Avengers (2009)' 'The Incredible Hulk (2010)' 'Thor: Ancient Winters (2010)' 'Ant-Man & the Wasp: Crossfire (2010)' 'Iron Man 3 (2011)' 'Captain America: Uprising (2011)' 'Guardians of the Galaxy (2011)' 'Avengers: Age of Ultron (2012)' 'Spider-Man (2012)' Announced on February 4, 2010. 'Planet Hulk (2013)' 'Ant-Man & the Wasp: Escape from the Quantum Realm (2013)' 'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2013)' Originally scheduled for December 12, 2014. Moved up to December 13, 2013 on March 4, 2012 following the success of Guardians of the Galaxy. 'Doctor Strange (2014)' Originally scheduled for July 6, 2012. Pushed back to February 14, 2014 on February 4, 2010, following the announcement of a Spider-Man film. 'Captain America: Civil War (2014)' 'Spider-Man 2 (2014)' Announced on February 4, 2010. 'Thor: Ragnarok (2014)' Originally scheduled for December 13, 2013. Pushed back to December 12, 2014 on March 4, 2012, following scheduling conflicts and the new release date for Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. 'Black Panther (2015)' 'Avengers: Infinity War (2015)' 'Fantastic Four (2015)' Announced on December 16, 2015. 'Captain Marvel (2016)' Originally scheduled for August 7, 2015. Pushed back to February 12, 2016 on December 16, 2015 following the announcement of an X-Men film and Fantastic Four film. 'Avengers: Annihilation (2016)' 'Spider-Man 3 (2016)' 'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 (2017)' Originally scheduled for December 9, 2016. Pushed back to February 10, 2017 on December 16, 2015 following the announcement of an X-Men film and Fantastic Four film. 'Doctor Strange: Mordo (2017)' 'X-Men (2017)' Announced on December 16, 2015. 'Black Panther: Long Live the King (2018)' 'Captain Marvel 2018 (2018)' 'Fantastic Four: Silver Surfur (2018)' Future films 'New Avengers (2019)' 'Nova Corps (2019)' 'The Eternals (2019)' 'Doctor Strange: Dark Dimensions (2020)' 'X-Men: Hellfire (2020)' 'The Thunderbolts (2020)' 'Potential projects' Marvel has scheduled films for: March 5, 2021, May 7, 2021, August 6, 2021, May 6, 2022, July 1, 2022, and December 9, 2022. Potential films include: *Untitled third Black Panther film: *Untitled third Captain Marvel film: *Untitled third Fantastic Four film: *Untitled New Avengers sequel: *Untitled Nova Corps sequel: *Untitled The Eternals sequel: *Untitled third, fourth, and fifth X-Men film: *Untitled The Thunderbolts sequel *'She-Hulk' *'Ms. Marvel' *'A-Bomb' *'Namor' Reception Box office reception